


Date Night

by Astralideas



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, petnames, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralideas/pseuds/Astralideas
Summary: Lee and John apologize to Aaron for arguing so much.





	Date Night

Aaron wished his boyfriends could get along better. They were currently arguing over one of Alexander's essays. John of course loved it and Charles hated it. Frankly it didn't even matter what it was they argued over everything. Aaron counted himself lucky they could at least agree that they could both date Aaron.

This was supposed to be a date night too. He had hoped it would either end in sex or cuddling but that seemed unlikely now. Aaron's eye twitched as he heard John yell again. “Would you two shut up?!” He yelled and got up “This was supposed to be a date night but like usual you two end up arguing!”.

Laurens and Lee stopped immediately and looked at him shocked. Burr hardly ever yelled. Aaron turned and ran out of their apartment. Intending to go to Maria's or James’ for a bit.

Lee groaned and put his head in his hands. “We're idiots” He said. Laurens looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled when he got an idea. He nudged Lee and said “I know how to make it up to him”.  
\-------

Aaron walked back into the apartment an hour later, sad and determined to just go to bed. His plans were foiled however when he saw Laurens and Lee sitting together peacefully chatting. They looked up when he entered. Charles practically ran over to hug him.

Aaron smiled a small smile when he felt Charles mumble “ ‘m sorry” into his shoulder . Laurens nodded and said “We really are. We should've been paying more attention to you.”. Aaron huffed and said “You think?”.

Charles backed up and Laurens stood up. They both smirked, neither had any idea of how to be subtle and Burr knew right away they had planned something, and Laurens said “If you'd let us, Lee and I would like to make it up to you”. Lee grinned and nodded.

Aaron was suspicious but agreed anyways.

John walked forward and kissed Burr. Charles walked behind him and Burr squeaked when he felt him nip his neck.

Charles chuckled and said “You like that Ar-bear?”. Aaron whimpered into John's mouth at the petname. Charles continued to nip and suck and lick all around his neck while John only deepened the kiss. Eventually Laurens pulled back, panting, and said “Let's move this to the bedroom”.

Aaron smiled as his boyfriends held his hands and led him to the bedroom. When they got there Charles immediately undressed and laid on his back on the bed. Laurens also quickly stripped and Aaron shivered as both of them watched as he slowly stripped all his clothes.

Aaron felt his face heat up as Lee and Laurens stared. John hummed and said “Why don't you go get on your hands and knees over Lee, ok Darling?”. Aaron said “Yes Daddy” and did as he was asked.

Charles grinned and ran his thumb over Burr’s cheek. He cooed “You like being a good boy for us huh baby boy?” Aaron quietly groaned and said “Yes Sir, I love being your good boy”.

Aaron tensed and yelped when he felt cold, slick fingers start to enter him. Laurens shushed him and said “Relax for me Baby. You wanna be a good boy don't you?”. Aaron nodded and relaxed himself.

He groaned as Laurens pushed two fingers inside him and slowly dragged in and out. Aaron moaned when John added another finger. Aaron whimpered and said “Daddy please oh please more oh fuck me”. Charles shushed him and pulled his head down for a kiss.

Burr felt Laurens take out his fingers and loudly moaned as he felt him slowly enter him. Charles toon advantage of that to shove his tongue in Burr's mouth, effectively gagging him. When he realised that Aaron moaned again.

John slowly pushed inside him and when he hilted inside Burr he leaned down and whispered in his ear “You like that Kitten? You like feeling full of your Daddy's cock while Lee gags you with his tongue?”. Aaron did his best to moan his contentment and agreement that yes he did love it.

Thankfully John started moving again and was sawing back and forth inside him. He needed more he need so much more to cum. He tried to stop kissing Lee so he could say so but Charles growled, nipped his lip, and held him there which made Aaron moan into his mouth.

Aaron whimpered as Laurens dragged against his prostate. At that Charles let him stop. "What's wrong Ar-bear?" Charles cooed as he rubbed his thumb across Aaron's cheek "Is it too much?". Aaron wanted to cry when he felt Laurens slow even more. "N-n-n-n-no more oh god more pleeeaaase Daddy, oh Sir oh more please!" Aaron said with tears streaking down his face. "Awww" Laurens purred into his ear "Does our little kitty want more?". Burr frantically nodded. 

He fell onto Charles when Laurens suddenly started fucking him hard. Aaron moaned as he got fucked. He almost couldn't stand it when Charles stroked his dick. They were both still cooing at him and calling him pet names like "Ar-bear" "Kitten" "Our good boy" and "Darling".

Charles smiled as he said “You look so pretty like this Darling, panting and moaning and squirming. Putting on such a nice show for us”. Aaron nearly cried as Lee twisted his hand over the head of Burr's dick. He panted and said “Yes Sir, only for you two”.

John growled into his ear and said “Good. I'm not wearing a condom either Darling so you're gonna get filled up. Me and Charles are gonna mark you as ours”. Charles grinned and said “Sure are, when John is done I'm definitely getting a turn at that cute little ass”. Aaron loudly moaned at that and pleaded “Yes oh Daddy, Sir, yes please!”.

John moaned out his name and came. Aaron shivered as he felt John's cum spill inside him. Charles immediately stopped stroking him and moved out from underneath Aaron. “Mind moving so I can have a turn?” Charles said with a smirk. Laurens grumbled but pulled out and moved around to the front of Aaron.

As Lee prepared himself John stroked Aaron's head and said “Mind keeping my dick warm while Lee fucks you baby boy?”. Aaron shook his head and swallowed John down.

Aaron moaned around Laurens when Charles entered him and quickly hilted. He waited for a bit and when he was sure Aaron was adjusted he started pounding him hard. He moaned again and licked up John's cock.

John panted and said “Mind if I fuck you face Sweetheart?”. Aaron groaned and shook his head. John grinned and started fucking his mouth hard. Charles chuckled and said “Good thing you don't have a gag reflex huh Ar-bear?”. Aaron heavily agreed.

Charles wrapped a hand around Aaron's dick while he fucked him and started stroking. Between the rough poundings of John and Charles and the hand on him Aaron was close to cumming. 

Laurens groaned and pulled out of Aaron's mouth. He stroked himself and asked “Can I cum on your face kitten?”. Aaron nodded frantically and whimpered as he felt John's seed spill all over him.

Charles bit his shoulder, gave one last hard thrust, and came inside him. Aaron moaned as he felt even more cum fill him, marking him as theirs. All the sensations at once made Aaron cum as well and he collapsed onto John without anybody holding him up.

John asked Lee to “Please get a damp towel” which he did. When he came back John took it and wiped Aaron off and threw it to the side of the bed.

Charles laid down and Aaron quickly scooted between them. He yawned and sleepily mumbled “You two are forgiven”. He fell asleep right after that. Lee and Laurens weren't far behind


End file.
